


Ginawin

by ThisGracia



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Goyleng, Hurt/Comfort, Medyo angst?, Tag-ulan na kasi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGracia/pseuds/ThisGracia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her coffee is cold, and so is she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginawin

It wasn't supposed to be a date. It wasn't supposed to be anything at all.

"Kape, brown, no sugar, just milk."

Poleng looked at the guy standing by the table, holding a cup of coffee out to her, waiting for something. An affirmation, a smile, a sign from God, she had no idea so she gave him none. 

"Uh," he dithered. Looked up, tried to find the cause of her silence. Then with a hopeful expression, implored, "Lots of ice?"

This time, Poleng did smile and he plopped the cup in front of her before dropping to his seat. His own coffee had gone cold while waiting for him, it offered little in the way of warmth. Still, he wrapped his hands around the tiny piece of porcelain. His hands covered it entirely and Poleng was reminded how small her own hands were.

She said, "Malamig na rin yang kape mo." Just so she could contribute to the non-existent conversation.

He gave her a sidelong glance. "Ikaw nga eh, parang yelong nilagyan ng kape na yan nasa cup mo. Hindi ka pa ba nilalamig?"

"Hindi na. Nasanay na ako." When he chuckled heartily, she added, "Hoy, hindi hugot yon!"

"Okay."

"Mas parang...irony. Oo, irony."

The crinkles on his face dissolved, leaving it blank while his eyes bore drills onto the table, the unmanned counter, the misty windows, the abandoned street. Anywhere but her.

The bell chimed, signaling the arrival of a customer, and also saving them from an awkward atmosphere.

"Excuse lang, ha." He went behind the counter to attend to a young man wearing glasses and a blue shirt, half-wet from the endless drizzle outside the safety of the cafe. He ordered coffee and ensaymada to-go.

"Name na lang po, sir?"

"Ah, Joven."

While the barista prepared his take-outs, he took off his fogged-up glasses and wiped them with his shirt sleeve. He caught Poleng's eye and for a moment she thought he would say something. For a moment, she remembered a time when greetings were social requirements and nods were given away freely. The moment passed, however, with both of them silent and unmoving, until the barista broke it off completely.

"Here's your order, sir."

The guy, Joven, stared at the entirety of the cafe. "Wala yatang customer. Masyado."

"Ah, oo nga eh."

"Sige, thank you." He got his food and went out into the cold afternoon.

The barista went back to his seat at her table. He smiled apologetically. Looked at his cup, and hers, still untouched. "Pasensya na, ha."

"Bakit ka nagsosorry?" Poleng asked.

"Poleng..." Her name was a flash of warmth on his lips. He began to reach out, but she flinched and his hand stilled in mid-air.

"Goyong." His name was the warmth she would never feel again, but she said it anyway. "Goyong, Gregorio. Wag mong hintaying lumamig yung kape. Sayang."

He started to cry, but Poleng didn't see. She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy dapat to eh. I don't know wat happened. Myghaaaaad I hatedog!


End file.
